Its a trap
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Hideyoshi is a trap, but Akihisa and Kouta doesn't see it. Hideyoshi will show them a thing or too Shotacon/Lemon. HideyoshixAkihisa, HideyoshixKouta


Its a trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Baku and Test or Funimation as well

Warning: This will have shotacon which are boyxboy. If you don't want to see it I advise you to click to something else or find another fanfiction that will have this. For the ones who likes it please enjoy the story.

Hideyoshi was a beautiful trap, people confuse him as a girl each time. Of course, he hate being call one sense he is not he is a boy. A boy who been call a girl ever sense his life when he was a baby and sense then he been getting flirsted on by boys. Everytime he seen them it makes him want to run away he can't handle all the attention even his transformation is attention hog. Hideyoshi glance to the left and his right no boys he's safe for now. His sister was a little jelous at him, but didn't care he didn't want all the attention that his sister want. Being beautiful, having the highest grades, having grace, and knowing what to do when not to do it. Sure Hideyoshi wanted to pass, but then he thinks of his sister and how they can't be the same. Why did he have to be so much of a trap to all the boys he could have been anything why a trap. Well he was tired of telling them over and over that he is not a girl. They want to see a trap then they'll get whats coming to them. Sure Hideyoshi will dress up like a girl, but under all that is a boy who is a trap for them. Hideyoshi smile went evil he even laugh evil when he started going to his next class.

Akihisa was at his next class he couldn't help, but he felt someone stare at him. It was Hideyoshi grining at him and winking at him as well. I wonder what he wants Akihisa wonder. As he continued in his work he notice a paper folded and a heart was on it he instantly blush. What does this mean ? He thought again as he unfolded the paper which was written to him. Meet me after class I need to talk to you. Ps make sure you bring Kouta as well he can get pictures of us love Hideyoshi. Akihisa was surprise to see this from Hideyoshi from all people he nodded his head toward Hideyoshi.

After class, Akihisa was waiting for Hideyoshi for him to come out. Akihisa made sure tell Konta as well as soon as Kouta heard that he instantly got a boner. Hideyoshi came out of the classroom smiling at them both.

"Lets get some where silent okay" Hideyoshi grab them both by there erections

"Ah..are you sure" Akihisa thinking before doing

"Sure it will, plus want to see Hideyoshi without her clothes on" Kouta getting pump up

"Of course, boys you will see that" Hideyoshi look at them both as he guided them to the silent place

"Really!" Akihisa surprise and excited about it as well

As soon as they got into the gym closet Hideyoshi, Akihisa and Konta took off there clothes. Hideyoshi notices he was erected he blush in a instant. Suddenly, Akihisa took his tongue and started licking his cock which made Hideyoshi moan and grabbing Akihisa by his hair pushing him lower. Kouta smile as he watch he snap some pictures of them, but in a sudden burst he started to jack off he couldn't take not being in it. Hideyoshi stare at Akihisa work he was panting every sec making him want it more. Akihisa started deep throating Hideyoshi making sure he was fully satisfied. Hideyoshi shoulders ease down his head back enjoying Akihisa soft tongue on his cock. Hideyoshi push more in him pre cum spill out of it he was close to coming he pull out in a second.

"Why" Akihisa sad about it

"Its Kouta turn" Hideyoshi explained

"Yes, finally" Kouta said as he gave the camra to Akihisa

Kouta turn Hideyoshi around and started licking his hole. The heat from his tongue made Hideyoshi cock wiggle with pleasure. Hideyoshi moan as he grab Akihisa sholders giving him a boner. Konta stick two fingers in Hideyoshi hole he then thrusted them try to see how far it can go. Hideyoshi gasp as he felt him thrusting.

"My hole is streching" Hideyoshi moan on Akihisa which made his cock go up so much more

Hideyoshi notice Akihisa looking to the side making sure he can't see a thing. Hideyoshi grab Akihisa cock and started to stroke it with his left hand Akihisa moan as he felt that. Kouta grab his cock and inserted into Hideyoshi hole, Hideyoshi felt a little pain, but he could still manage it as he felt Kouta beginning to thrust into the hole. Hideyoshi then started sucking on Akihisa cock making pant in pleasure. Akihisa can't hold much longer, but still kept up he started rub Hideyoshi nibble which made moan louder causing vibration on Akihisa cock.

"Ugh... I'm close" Akihisa said, but no one answer. Both Hideyoshi and Konta still had energy to go on for days. Akihisa was worry so he kept going.

Hideyoshi push two finger in Akihisa he yelp as he felt the finger in him. Akihisa biting his lower lip, he can't come now he was just beginning. Suddenly, Hideyoshi came making his hole tighter round Kouta cock. Kouta was almost there he couldn't believe he was still going.

"I can't hold it. I'm coming" Akihisa come in Hideyoshi mouth spill right from his lips

"I'm coming" Kouta coming in Hideyoshi hole it was lot of it as well. The rest spill out of Hideyoshi hole.

After that, Hideyoshi was heading home to his sister. Hideyoshi smile as he look back at Akihisa and Kouta wondering how could they fall for it. I guess they couldn't help themselves by doing so it made my plan much easyer. They better watch out for me again they might do it again, but when they know I'm a boy they will say its a trap Hideyoshi thought. He went to his house and went into his room giggling at the thought of Akihisa and Kouta finding out that is a boy.

A/N: I wanted to do this oneshot because there weren't that much of Hideyoshi fanfictions. If you have a positive or negative review please post it. Until then bye


End file.
